The Most Powerful Fighter
by Paige2310
Summary: After being missing for over a year, Ginny suddenly returns. But she is very different from which she once was. She embarks on a mission from her King to help defeat Voldemort. This story is Drama-Adventure-Romance- R&R!
1. Chapter One

Hey!! I really hope you like this story!

Disclaimer- I own nothing of the harry potter world, or anything else you might recognize!

and sorry in advance if i spelled anything wrong!

* * *

It was past his birthday when Harry was finally able to leave the Dursley's. He was sent thankfully, to the Burrow instead of Grimmauld Palace. He was excited to meet Hermione and the Weasley's, because it had become too dangerous for him to send or receive owls. That's why Harry was so unprepared for the sight that greeted him when he arrived. 

Dumbledore (by way of Tonks) had given him an unauthorized Portkey which sent him in the middle of the Weasley's Kitchen. There he saw very pale and worn-out looking Ron and Hermione, with a red-eyed, distressed looking Mrs.Weasley.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed "Thank god you made it all-right!" She pulled him into a tight hug. "Let's get you something to eat, shall we?" even though Harry was a bit hungry, he thought he wanted to know what was wrong with them first. He shook his head.

"It's good to see you, Harry. DO you want to come upstairs?" Ron asked while Hermione gave him a quick welcome hug. The three if them went upstairs, where Harry immediately asked "Care to explain why you guys look so horrible and sad?" Harry figured that'd be the question _he'd _have to avoid, with Sirius gone and all; he hadn't been a very happy person. Ron sighed and slumped down on the bed. Hermione gave him a weary expression before turning to Harry.

"It's Ginny. She's... she's gone." Hermione told Harry.

"Gone? What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"We don't know. She had been taking a walk outside, and never came back. It's horrible. Dumbledore won't help us either! All he says is he knows that she isn't dead. He says he cannot do anymore." Ron informed him solemnly. Harry shook his head. _Ginny? Sweet, little Ginny? Ron's baby sister is missing and there are no clues, no where to start, no way of even trying to get her back? _Harry sighed._ This was going to be a hard summer.

* * *

_

A Year and three months later- Halloween Feast of Harry, Ron and Hermione's Seventh year

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking to each other about the upcoming Quidditch match, when suddenly castle started to shake. The flames on the castle walls flickered, trying to decide whether or not to stay lit. Dumbledore rose and told the students to stay seated while whispering something in Professor McGonagall's ear. An oval of greenish silver light appeared between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor house tables. The oval kept growing until it was as big enough for a fully-grown man to walk through. The flames stopped flickering, and instead, grew brighter than they were before, as if they wanted to seem better for the new guest. The Castle stopped shaking.

Out of the oval, two very tall men appeared; One with dark skin and blonde hair, who looked very solemn, and one with light skin and black hair who looked very fierce. They walked forward a few steps, then turned around and looked back at the oval. From the oval stepped out a very intimidating, and gorgeous woman. She had long red hair that seemed to shimmer like fire. She was wearing tight black leather pants and red high-heels. She wore a red halter top that ended above her stomach and a red cloak so obscure in color it looked almost black or silver. She had blood red lips and delicate features, but you could tell this was a girl you didn't want to mess with. The most interesting thing about her, though, was her eyes. They were golden, and seemed to blaze.

Harry couldn't believe it when it came to him. 

This woman was Ginny Weasley

* * *

Do you like it? Is it good? Should i continue? Should i add Draco Malfoy?

PLease review and answer all of my questions!!!

Everything with what happened to Ginny will be explained eventually

Love, Paige2310


	2. Chapter Two

Hey all! I want to thank :

Christina, MissingDA, Immortal-Dark-Butterfly, Comet Moon, Carrie and Anonnymous! Thank you for your reviews!!

I hope you like it, and I'll try to write the next chapter soon!

It starts out in Virginia Weasleys Piont of View

* * *

I looked throughout the hall, and to my surprise, many of the students I saw looked the same. I didn't look over at the Gryffindor table; I didn't want to see them. Instead, I pushed those thoughts down and looked over at the teachers. There he is. Well, have I got a hell of a lot to say to him. I turned to Maurus and Thote and nodded at them to follow me. I still wasn't quite sure if I wanted them here with me or not.

(A/n Maurus is the one with the dark skin and blonde hair, Thote is the one with the light skin and black hair)

My King wished them to come with me. To help me, to protect me and to guide me. Maurus was a great compainion. He is over seven hundred years old, very wise and very loyal. It is true that he does not possess much power, compared to me, or any of the others in the Sentinel, but I know he would give up his life to protect me. He is much of a favorite in the court. Thote is one creature I do not care for very much. He didn't seem to hold the right amount of respect for those above him. He respected me of course, I am the Flame. He was great in battle though, very useful if we are put with a fight. I motioned for them to stop as we reached the Head table. I noticed it was silent. They were all afraid of me. _Good._

Dumbledore stood, and opened his mouth to speak, but I silenced him with a wave of my hand. After all he did to me, He was lucky I didn't kill him on the spot. I wasn't one to go against orders, however. I stared him straight in the eye for a moment before speaking.

* * *

Harry's POV 

"Dumbledore." She said in a cold voice. I was taken back at the look on Dumbledore's face. "Surprised to see me, Headmaster?" She said in a tone that made it clear the word headmaster wasn't said with respect.

"Personally, I would kill you now. Luckily for you, I won't. The time has come for you half of the bargain. I must say, you are quite possibly the most foolish man I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." What is she talking about? What bargain? And who are those men standing beside her? I put the questions in the back of my mind and concentrated on what was happening in front of me. Ron had his mouth open and was completely flabbergasted. Hermione looked amazed and confused, a look I'm not sure she was ever had on her face before.

Dumbledore spoke for the first time. "You mean...? You cant possibly mean that you are the most powerful fighter in Beglortos..." Dumbledore looked at her, eyes wide, the wheels in his head turning as he struggled to sort through what she just told him.

"Did you ever stop to think why King Pankratis wanted me in the first place? No, you didn't, did you. If you had you would have realized that I am _very_ powerful. I am on a whole different level then you, all of you." She paused, taking a moment to look around the room. I noticed she didn't look over to where we were sitting. She turned back to Dumbledore, gazing at him as though she wished to crush him. "If you hadn't given me to him, to that world, you could have prevented the pain you caused. Unfortunately, you were blinded by your passion to win the war against Voldemort. One little Weasley won't matter in the long run, anyways, right old man?" She paused, obvioulsy getting control of her emothions. "What are you going to do with me and my companions until we are needed?"

Dumbledore looked as though someone had punched him in the gut. He then looked very ashamed, and turned to look at the young woman who was referring to. "You and..." he paused and the dark skinned man spoke for the first time.

"I am Maurus and he is Thote. We are here to help the Go-"Ginny cut him off and said in commanding voice:

"Here you will call me Lady or Virginia." Maurus and Thote looked surprised but they both nodded. Dumbledore looked at her curiously but continued

"You, Maurus and Thote can stay in your old house with the other students. You may eat our foor, and go to our classes."

Ginny looked at him like he was insane. "I know more than you could possibly teach me. And I am most definitely not your student. We will train during the day and stay at Gryffindor tower. Should I assume there will be extra rooms for us?" Dumbldore just nodded clearly shaken up. Ginny turned and headed towards are table before stopping in front of Ron.

"What a surprise to see you hear, brother." She said with an edge to her voice. What had happened to the littlest Weasley?

* * *

Well? What do you think? Is it good? Tell me in your review!!!

I dont know how clear the whole Dumbledore-deal thing was...

Dumbledore traded Virginia Weasley to a hell deminsion, if in a year or so, they would send back their most powerful warrior to help them beat Voldemort. I know this is kind of OC Dumbledore- but in his mind there are some casualties to every war, and giving up Ginny was a price so that they could Beat Voldemort. Or whatever.. you know what i mean.

So **REVIEW** and tell me if you liked it, and what you think, and any ideas or anything.. thanks! and ill try to add Chapter 3 soon!

Love, Paige2310


End file.
